A Voyager Story
by GraphXButterfly
Summary: Summery, a Summery, of course I need a summery, if you cannot tell it is dr. Suess and Trek as well, a story that is fun and swell. Ok, I know this is a crazy idea but I just had to do it, I was ridding in the car and had a stroke of genious, DR. S


A Voyager Story

Chapter one is very fun, and there will be more when it is done. It is called eye of the needle, Eye of the needle, it is based on the episode more the a little.

Disclaimer, this disclaimer, means you cannot blame her, she is the author, of this tell and she tells it very well, very well. "No money comes from this, but how I wish," the authors dose say, "how I wish money came of this." But is does not, if it did then she'd be caught, she'd be caught. She only owns the terms, but how she years, that she owned more then terms. But Please enjoy, this story today, please have fun with the words it does say anyway.

Summery, a Summery, of course I need a summery, if you cannot tell; it is dr. Suess and Trek as well, a story that is fun and swell.

Herry: "Captain look a head, a head. A worm hole I do see."

Janeway: "A way home could it actually be?"

Tuvok "sorry captain but it appears to be small and wee"

Janeway: "Where does it go, I must Know I must Know. Where does it go?"

Herry: "It leads to the place we want to be. The place we long to see."

Janeway: "can we send a beacon?"

Herry: "We have sent the beacon, but the signal has weakened."

Tom: "Captain it's stuck it's stuck, what horrible, horrible luck."

B'Elanna: "A message we could send, it would bounce off the beacon, and exit through the worm holes end."

Janeway: "Send the message, do it now,"

B'Elanna: "Captain I'm not sure I know how, I know how"

Janeway: "I do not care, figure it out and send it there, send it there"

B'Elanna: "I've got it captain, I've got it captain, and now I will make it happen"

Herry: "the message has been received, but they think that they have been deceived, deceived."

Janeway: "put them on screen"

Herry: "the man is tall and lean, but he looks slightly green"

Romulan: "Federating ship, make this deception quit, and I don't want any of that Starfleet lip."

Janeway: "Romulan sir, a deception did not occur.

Chakotay: "with my captain I concur, I concur"

Janeway: "We are in this place, this region of space we were unwillingly displaced. You will not find deception here; my words are dear, completely and totally sincere.

Romulan: "I do not believe you, I do not believe you; your story is to far fetched to be true."

Janeway: "to show you that we do not lie, we will beam you to where our ship lie"

B'Elanna: "Captain I'm not sure we can, I will try, I will try"

Herry: "Captain we are beaming him, bouncing off the beacon so slim, beaming him to the ship beaming him in."

B'Elanna: "Captain there is some trouble, there is some trouble, look at these reading on the double."

Chakotay: "He's not of this time, not of this time, his pattern doesn't match it doesn't rhyme."

Herry: "Captain that's because, he comes from a time that was, a time that was,"

B'Elanna: twenty years in the times of yore, if you want information then here is more, here is more."

Chakotay: "this is no good, no good, this isn't working as it should. This is no good at all, the worm hole is to small, and it leads to a time that's not ours at all."

Romulan: "Captain now I see, all of this could actually be, write some messages to give to me. I will give them to Starfleet, in this year admirals I will meet, and the promise I will keep."

Janeway: "thank you, you are kind and dear, for taking the message and waiting until our year, I can see that you will be sincere."

Romulan: "Your welcome, now I must go, I will make sure that they will know, that they will know."

B'Elanna: "he has made it safely to his ship, and has wished us a speedy trip, one that we may soon quit."

Tuvok: "Captain I'm sorry but I must say, that our Romulan friend won't see this day, he died a terrible terrible way."

Janeway: "where we are Starfleet still won't know, he died so our messages he could not show, to the bridge we must go. Mr. Paris now set a course, to the land that holds the cat, the dog, the cow, and hoarse, Mr. Paris set the course."

Tom: "course is laid in currently, the big blue plant once again we'll see, just leave it all up to me."

Janeway: "Mr. Paris on my mark, this worm hole we will disembark, energize, that is my mark, to disembark, to disembark."

The End This is the end, because all good things must eventually fold in.


End file.
